


Warriors oneshots

by ThatWitch



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fighting, Love, Multi, Oneshot, Warrior Cats, f/f - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWitch/pseuds/ThatWitch
Summary: Just oneshots of characters
Kudos: 1





	Warriors oneshots

"Don't you get it?" They hissed, wide-eyed. "I Like you! I always have! I was gonna tell you back in the cave..." She stopped, their voice lowering in sound the closer she got to the end of the sentence.

"You... like me?"

"Yes..." Her ears were pinned to their head, eyes locked on the floor.

Was that relief from the confession? Fear, even? Or was that feeling dread of them dying horribly if the Sun That Dawns they were facing would ever find out about this. All Ravenbrook knew was that she needed time to figure this out. Love was tied around these emotions like a sort of padding, making the emotions dulled.

"I-" Ravenbrook began. 

"Commander?" A solid grey she-cat stepped into the den. Ravenbrook noticed the bleeding scratch marks on the cat's grey fur, staining it red like a rose. She ignored the imminent danger and dug her claws into the moss under her.

"Not now!" Ravenbrook hissed sharply.

The grey-furred cat nodded before leaving the den quickly.

Ravenbrook's fur on the back of her neck was raised, adrenaline coursing through her body. All she could focus on was the cream furred she-cat in front of her, currently confessing.

"Are you sure?" Ravenbrook asked slowly.

"About you? Yes, I really like you and I hope when you reject me it doesn't stop our friendship." The cream she-cat chuckled through her blush.

"Who said I would reject you?" Ravenbrook looked down in embarrassment for the first time in her life since she left that godforsaken, horror-stricken group.

"But-"

"I really, really like you, Dawn." Ravenbrook looked up to see a surprised face that was only across the den. She couldn't help but linger her gaze on the specific darker cream mark near her left eye.

"You do?" Dawn couldn't believe it.

"Yeah..." Ravenbrook blushed, hoping Dawn couldn't see through her black fur.

Dawn just stood there for a second, ears flicking and a smile blooming on her face. Her fluffy cream fur noticeably relaxed from their argument together just hours ago.

Ravenbrook barely noticed her own stomach twirling and crashing with nerves but also relief. The love was so intense for this she-cat she could physically feel it knocking down her walls from the inside out. Her left ear flicked to the sound of two sets of paw steps.

"Commander!" A yowl cut through the tension.

The grey she-cat from earlier tumbled into the den, obvious discomfort on her face from a claw mark covering half her face. A rose-colored she-cat was behind her, they had their fair share of marks.

"What?" Ravenbrook asked quickly.

"The Sun That Dawns are here!" The Rosey colored she-cat called from behind the grey she.

"Organise attack groups, get Lavenderstem on it!" Ravenbrook immediately said.

The two she-cats nodded. They left the den quickly, "Bearstar is here." The ashy colored she-cat noted before leaving, breathing heavily.

That's all it took for Ravenbrook to dig her claws into the moss under her. She closed her eyes tightly.

The midnight colored she-cat sighed, her paws trembling in fear for a minute. Terror flooded her senses and she didn't even notice as Dawn came up to her, a purr rumbling from her throat. It wasn't much but it was grounding for the taller she-cat.

"It'll be ok," Dawn spoke softly, her chin rested on Ravenbrook's shoulder. "I promise," She wrapped her tail around the dark-furred she-cats paws. "I won't let him touch you."

Ravenbrook opened her eyes slowly, forcing her breath to relax. She un-dug her claws from the moss under her and angled her head down to push her muzzle into Dawn's pelt. "I hope." She mumbled into Dawn's fur.

Dawn continued to purr for a minute.

Pushing the feelings down, deeper than most cats would want her to. She didn't need to deal with this, not ever. Pulling up the facade of normal she sighed and untangled herself from Dawn.

"I'm fine." Dawn just nodded, worry painted on her face. "Let's just go." Ravenbrook looked away with a hardened look.

She flicked her black, fluffy tail and started towards the entrance. The sounds of cats hissing started and she could only guess the Sun That Dawns just arrived at camp. Ravenbrook hissed, already smelling the rotting scent that came with the opposing group.

Dawn exited first. Ravenbrook took a deep breath before shoving the arising emotions down and leaving. She extended her claws while her eyes adjusted to the light.

Cat hissing became more vocal and she opened her eyes to see the fighting groups already in position.

"Lucky I appointed Lavenderstem, who knew my own sister would be so good at keeping everyone in check?" Ravenbrook chucked to herself. Dawn chuckled next to her.

"I better join my own fighting group, Ravenbrook." She smiled.

Ravenbrook took a deep breath to calm herself. She just nodded and grinned while bopping her nose against Dawn's.

She pushed through the crowd who stood stationary, waiting for the opposing group to reach the back. Already in fighting stances

Hissing, growls, orders, threats, snarls, and yowls sounded from the front. But one voice stood out to her, like noise in an empty room. Everything faded, just his voice.

"Find Ravenbrook!" The burly solid brown tom hissed from the fighting cats.

Raw anger coursed through her body, claws digging into the dirt under her. She shoved past cats alike. "Bearstar!" She yowled in pure anger, ignoring her own terror. This was not the time for weakness.

As she reached the front she ran into her first opponent. A pale ginger tom with a darker ginger face and paws, objectively his pelt coloring was quite nice, but this was a battle, not a fashion show. Her opinions of the tom immediately flew away like prey when he opened his muzzle.

"Over here! Bearstar!" Like a chick begging for food, this tom was begging for attention. Ravenbrook hissed and launched forward, ducking under the toms body and coming out the other side. She whipped around and was met with a very angry face. Deciding in a split decision she flicked her claws across the ginger face.

Ravenbrook hissed and ducked into the crowd only to be met with a solid brown pelt.

She stopped suddenly and dragged her brown eyes up. "Oh, this is great," Ravenbrook spoke sarcastically.

"It sure is." Bearstar chuckled darkly, a drop of blood dripping down the toms muzzle and staining the cat's tongue redder. He simply licked the blood off.

she barely had time to react when his thick, sharp, curved claws flicked out and across her face in a flash of red.

Ravenbrook stumbled back in surprise for a moment.

"I guess that promise was broken." She spat as pain bloomed across her face, blood dripping thickly into her eyes and down her face.

Ravenbrook hissed when Bearstar looked down at her crouched position, flattening herself to the already blood-stained grass.

"You're weak, weaker than when you left." Bearstar snarled, grey eyes showing only anger and disappointment.

"Maybe I am, but at least I was fighting back." Ravenbrook hissed back, claws reaching for Bearstars throat in an act of randomness. He didn't have much time to react, he could only tilt his head and the claws hit his neck instead of the throat. "Damnit." She deadpanned.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?" Bearstar covered the wound with a paw, his fighting stance lacking power quickly. "Barely felt it." The solid brown tom growled.

Bearstar - before Ravenbrook could react - launched his paw across Ravenbrooks shoulder, leaving a nasty wound.

Ravenbrook stumbled back but staying on her paws defiantly. She ignored the agonizing pain in her shoulder and hardened her stance as much as she could.

"Give up, you know what I can do to you, and your family." Those words caused pure anger to blaze in her system. Anger is like a fire, keep feeding it and it only grows stronger. Deprive it of oxygen and it dies, or let it fizzle out into embers which will eventually flame again.

Ravenbrook looked up at Bearstar, who was smiling smugly at the memory of red claws and crazed looks. Ravenbrooks glare deepened. "You took him from me. I'm not giving up anytime soon." She said as a finality.

"Oh, well." Bearstar smiled. "Nice knowing you."

"No, It was nice knowing you." Ravenbrook countered as she caught sight of a cream she-cat behind the solid brown tom. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Dawn launched onto his back from her hiding spot, digging her claws into the already opened wound, only angering it. Her other claws were dug into his flank. The solid brown tom let out a yowl of pain.

Dawn's claws were quickly laced with blood, squirting along and down Bearstars pelt. Her own cream pelt darkened with a deep red color. Bearstar was quickly distracted trying to shake Dawn off. Using this moment to her advantage Ravenbrook latched onto Bearstars throat, teeth fastening in deeply. Bearstar screeched in pain and lifted a paw to push Ravenbrook away, only to find he didn't have the strength to. He crumpled onto the ground with Dawn's extra weight dragging him down.

Ravenbrook backed away slightly, blood dripping and dribbling down her chin onto the grass under her. Dawn stepped off the brown tom, eyes widening.

"Well, it wasn't nice knowing him." They both said.


End file.
